High volume type box springs are commonly made using labor intensive techniques. These techniques consisted of assembly in piece meal fashion of a number of independent wooden members with a staple gun or the like. A level of skill was required to construct the box frame therefore requiring a certain amount of training before a worker was capable of effectively assembling the box frame to become profitable. These factors contribute undesirably to costs.
High volume production box springs typically are not highly rugged and in some instances are not capable of withstanding long-term use, thereby requiring frequent replacement. Additionally, conventional box springs are heavy which translates into additional shipping costs.
Thus, a need exists for a lightweight furniture box spring which can be quickly and easily manufactured for mass production while increasing the ruggedness and durability of the product. Such a device would reduce labor costs and thereby increase profitability.